A Shadowed Priestess
by Rose of Eros
Summary: Cara Hall, a simple college student who is studying abroad in Tokyo,Japan finds herself sucked into The Universe of the Four Gods. But before she can fufill her duty as the new priestess of Genbu she has to help the Warriors of Suzaku. ChichiriOC
1. The New Priestess of Genbu

**Because it would be too confusing for me to use the real names of the seven stars of Genbu I will make them OC's, giving them new names, new looks, new characteristics and new abilities.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or ideas relating to Fushigi Yuugi. I also do not own any songs that may appear in my fanfic.**

* * *

A Shadowed Priestess

Cara Hall: The New Priestess of Genbu

* * *

"**Attention, the National Library will be closing in 10 minutes."**

I sighed in relief as I took the last book from my cart and put it in its respective place on the shelf.

"Finally I get to go home and relax." I thought to myself as I maneuvered my way through the book cases.

It had been a long day for me and I had been working diligently as well. When I signed up to study abroad in Tokyo, Japan, I knew it would be a lot of work but I never thought it would be this exhausting! Add studying for exams to the job I took as a librarian at the National Library to help pay for some of my expenses, it was fair enough to say that I was fast reaching my breaking point.

As I went to the back to punch out for the day, I noticed two young men huddled over a book, making no move to leave. I approached them and cleared my throat to get their attention.

"AH! Uh….um…yes can we help you?" the one with the sunglasses asked me.

"Yes you can. In case you missed the announcement the library is closing soon. So if you will kindly make your way to the check out desk or return that book to where you found it…." I stopped short, looking over the books condition.

It was an old book that was tattered and worn. It looked like one of the books in the restricted section of the National Library where I had been assigned to retrieve a book a few weeks ago.

"Where did you get that book? Did you take it from the restricted room upstairs? You did didn't you?" I questioned, pointing an accusing finger at the both of them.

The one without shades on looked at me pleadingly.

"We really need to take this book with us. Please don't tell anyone about it." he asked me, a tone of urgency in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to take that book." I said, a little more firmly.

The one with the shades came up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Please. Someone's life could be at stake here!" he whispered fervently.

I gulped nervously. Someone's life could be at stake? What on earth was he talking about?

"F-fine," I stated hesitantly, "but on one condition. You must tell me what's going on here."

After shooting glances at each other they both nodded in unison.

"Alright. We'll tell you everything."

* * *

Ten minutes later, I found myself in a car with Yuki Keisuke and Kajiwara Tetsuya. They told me about Keisuke's sister Miaka and her best friend Hongo Yui, who had been sucked into the book, The Universe of the Four Gods. Now they were trying to figure out a way to get them back or at least do something besides sitting around and reading about everything that was happening to the girls.

I ran a hand through my shoulder-length, dark brown hair and shook my head.

"Wow. This is….so…..unbelievable, not to mention confusing as hell." I sighed, as I sat in the backseat of Tetsuya's car.

Keisuke turned around from the passenger's seat to face me.

"I know this is a little hard to believe but it's the truth. Here, perhaps the best way to understand this is to read the book." he said, passing me the Universe of the Four Gods.

Taking the book from him, I carefully opened it to the first page and realized that the book was written entirely in Chinese characters.

"Oh that's right. It doesn't look like your from here, are you able to read that?" Keisuke asked me.

I nodded. Thankfully before I decided to study abroad and now, I took many language courses including Japanese and I even took a course on writing/reading Chinese characters.

My eyes found the first line and I began to read.

_This is the story of a girl who gathered the Seven Guardians of Suzaku. She obtained omnipotent power and made every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it shall receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin………_

_

* * *

Miaka with all the Suzaku warriors besides Hotohori, arrive in Tolan, a city in Hokkan._

"Uh, Cara? This is your apartment building right?" Tetsuya asked as he pulled to the side.

I tore my eyes away from the pages of the book and looked out the window. Sure enough, we were parked outside of my apartment complex.

"My god….and you say that this is what your sister is going through?" I asked Keisuke.

He nodded gravely.

So what do you guys plan to do now?" I questioned the pair of them.

"Well we found something interesting about the author of the Universe of the Four Gods, so we're going to look into that more." replied Tetsuya.

I stepped out of the car, not realizing that I still had the book in my arms.

"Hey Cara, we kind of need to keep the book with us." stated Tetsuya.

"Oh, sorry. Hold on I just have one line left to read." I said as I found the line of characters where I had left off.

_Meanwhile as the Priestess of Suzaku and her warriors began their search for the Shenzhen a mysterious girl from another world was about to appear……_

Suddenly a blinding flash of green light emanated from the book and I screamed out in surprise before my world went black.

* * *

A/N: Hey hope you liked it and please review. The next chapter should be out sometime soon I hope. 


	2. Welcome to Hokkan

**Because it would be too confusing for me to use the real names of the Seven Warriors of Genbu, I will make them OC's. They will be given new names, new looks, new characteristics and new abilities.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any songs that may appear in my fanfic.**

* * *

It was cold. Freezing cold. Slowly I sat up and groggily looked around. To my shock and surprise I was greeted by the pure whiteness of snow.

"_Why the hell is there snow everywhere, when I specifically remember it being spring the last time I checked?"_

Suddenly it hit me like a brick wall.

I wasn't _in_ Tokyo anymore! I closed my eyes, trying to remember what had happened before I woke up here. The memories came flooding back to me as I remembered meeting Keisuke and Tetsuya……..and reading the Universe of the Four Gods!

"Oh god…" I groaned as the horrifying thought of me being sucked into the book crossed my mind.

The cold wind gave a haunting cry as it blew around me, reminding me that I was certainly not dressed for this kind of weather. I wore a black tank top with a jeans mini skirt and black sandals. Wrapping my arms around myself, I looked off into the distance for any signs of light or life, but there were none.

"_I've got to find someplace warm or I'll freeze to death."_

I began to walk in a random direction when I suddenly heard the sounds of hooves and they seemed to be getting louder and louder. I spun around and saw three guys riding towards me. My first thoughts were that they would be able to help me but then I remembered reading about the many rapists and slave buyers in this book.

"Hey girl, you look lost. Why don't you come with us and we'll take you some place nice and warm." One of the men sneered, as all three of them dismounted their horses and started walking towards me.

By this point I realized that these guys were not looking to help me at all. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran.

"Uh oh, we've got a runner boys. Get her!" I heard one of them yell behind me.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me but it was no use. The snow was too deep and the bone chilling cold made my movements slow and clumsy. I glanced behind me and noticed that the three guys were quickly catching up to me. Focusing my attention to where I was going I saw a hill looming up ahead. My eyes widened as they took in the sight of a blonde rider clad in blue armor, perched atop the hill. Without thinking I called out to him, knowing that it could be only one person.

"NAKAGO!!!" I screamed, before I was forcefully tackled from behind.

I landed face first in the frigid snow, with one of my captors on top of me, keeping me from moving.

The man holding me down called out to the other two and told them to pass him the rope. My hands were painfully tied behind my back, my ankles were bound together and a gag was placed around my mouth. I was yanked to my feet and carelessly thrown into the back of a cart.

One of the guys got in the cart with me as the others prepared to leave.

"Well, you certainly will sell for a lot of money on the market." He said greedily, as he stroked my bare legs.

Disgusted, I tried to kick him but he just laughed and caught my bound legs, pulling me closer to him.

Without warning there was a flash of blue light and we were both thrown from the cart. Once again I landed in the snow and twisted around, trying to see what had happened. My eyes locked on Nakago who stood amongst a pile of ashes. I realized that he had used his powers to kill those men, turning them into nothing more than fine particles of dust. He quickly did the same to the remaining man, and fixed his steely gaze on me.

* * *

After witnessing Cara disappear in the flash of blinding green light, Keisuke and Tetsuya jumped out of the car.

"Shit!" yelled Tetsuya as he saw the book lying where Cara had been standing only a few seconds before.

Cursing to himself, Keisuke picked up The Universe of the Four Gods and began to read it, hoping that Cara hadn't fallen into danger already.

* * *

My heart was racing a mile a minute and I could do nothing but stare as Nakago began walking towards me.

I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. This was _Nakago_, a Warrior of Seiryuu and the ringleader behind all the trouble in The Universe of the Four Gods. He was the reason that Yui thought she had been raped, he was the reason that once best friends now fought against each other, he was the reason that Suboshi brutally murdered Tamahome's family, he was the cause of everything! What on earth was I thinking when I called out to him? He doesn't want anyone else to summon their beast gods or else they'll interfere with his plans. So how does it look if a girl from another world suddenly finds herself in this one? He will no doubt think that I was a new priestess, which I certainly was not!

As I was having a conversation with myself, Nakago pulled me to my feet and removed the gag that had been placed around my mouth. He kept a tight grip on my arm as he studied me.

"You are the new Priestess of Genbu, are you not?" he asked me, his deep voice sending unwanted chills down my spine.

"N-no I'm not. You've got it all wrong." I stammered.

He shook his head at my pathetic attempt to deny what he was saying.

"Oh? Then why did you suddenly appear here in a flash of _green _light? Your clothes confirm that you are not from here but yet you were called to this world. You were brought right to the country of Hokkan, you are obviously the new Priestess of Genbu." He stated, mocking me with the facts that I knew were true.

His words were a confirmation of what I didn't want to believe. I _am _the new Priestess of Genbu…but that still didn't mean that I had accepted my role, yet.

"It doesn't matter because I haven't agreed to be the Priestess yet. I haven't entered the shrine of Genbu, I haven't _accepted_ to be Genbu's new priestess, and I won't!" I declared, a triumphant smile on my face.

Nakago chuckled darkly and looked at me in a way that made my blood freeze in my veins and my smile quickly vanished.

"This is good. You will never become the new Priestess and I will make sure of that." He promised as he began dragging me towards his horse.

I panicked, not liking where this was all going at all. I struggled violently, first of all because I really didn't want to go with Nakago and second because my ankles were still bound, preventing me from walking even if I wanted to. Finally Nakago just threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his horse. When we got there, he placed me sidesaddle atop the animal and climbed on behind me. His hands went around me as he gripped the reins and ordered the horse to go.

By this point I was freezing my ass off. Waves of shivers racked my body I as sat there, watching as the landscape went by in a blur of white. My limbs were numb and I sneezed, coughing profusely right afterwards.

As if the sounds of me coughing up a lung just now brought it to Nakago's attention that I was basically wearing nothing in this ice-cold weather, I felt a warm cloth being lazily wrapped around me. I noticed that it was the blue cloth that Nakago wore wrapped around his armor and I looked up at him questioningly. But he said nothing and kept his eyes on the path ahead so I just murmured a quiet word of thanks as we rode on.

At least I knew that I wasn't going to freeze to death.

* * *

Finally I spotted a camp of big blue tents positioned ahead of us. When we reached the camp Nakago dismounted and carried me toward the tent that was farthest away from the others. He opened the flap and I was thrown in, landing hard on the ground. Before I could say anything he raised his hand, which began glowing a soft blue as the character on his forehead appeared and glowed as well.

I flinched, expecting pain but instead the ropes bounding my hands and ankles disappeared and chains that seemed to rise out of the ground clamped onto my ankles. With that done he turned to leave but I called out to him.

"What do you plan to do with me, Nakago?!" I demanded.

He paused without bothering to look at me.

"Do not address me so informally, Priestess of Genbu." He stated, completely ignoring my question.

The flap of the tent closed behind him as he left, plunging me into complete darkness. Suddenly I heard a vicious snarl behind me and the sound chains, before I felt the warm breath of someone breathing down my neck.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I realized that I was not alone in this tent. Someone or _something_ else was in here with me. I didn't dare to turn around. Even if I did, with the lack of light in this room I wouldn't be able to see the thing that was behind me anyway. Pulling my knees into my chest, I wrapped Nakago's cloak tighter around myself and began to sing. Singing was the only thing that could take my mind off of the hopeless situation that I was currently in.

"_As her insides, screaming let me out._

_She speaks as if someone's in the room with her._

_Still facing the corner with eyes gouged out._

_These tears of blood fall, the blood is all she's crying now._

_Her heart beats on, she's just not giving up yet._

_Though blinded by the devil's touch._

_She rises above him…"_

The beast growled, straining against his chains to get to me. I continued singing, scared to death that I was going to die here in this book.

* * *

**A/N: I promise it will get better, R&R please. Oh and comments on what I can improve on are also welcome. And also, I meant shinzaho in the end of the first chapter.**


End file.
